


Time Spent with Big Brother Asmodeus

by Nanostin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Age Difference, Bathing/Washing, Day At The Beach, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Kemonomimi, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Shotacon, Some Humor, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Young Satan is always curious about things and is always getting himself into trouble, but Asmodeus is there to help him with all of it.Last chapter: Satan gets too scared to sleep by himself after watching a horror movie and goes over to Asmodeus, who helps ease his fears with a soothing bath.Latest chapter: The demons go to the beach and Satan wants to show Asmodeus how “grownup” he is, but Asmo keeps teasing him too much.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating whether I should share this or not, then I decided “No shame, I die like men”.
> 
> Also, this story is meant to be more ecchi, not hentai, and even more so for shota Satan cuteness, so... I hope you like getting teased.

Satan is a small demon boy who loves to read about all kinds of things, a curious boy who loves to discover and learn as much as he can about the world. His oldest brother, Lucifer, who always wants him to be prim and proper, encourages him to read by buying him lots of books, so the small boy always found it odd as to why he won’t allow him to read the books in Leviathan’s room. 

It’s not like he doesn’t let him read a manga whenever he asks for one, which is most of what Leviathan owns on his bookshelf, but it’s the ones that Leviathan owns specifically that he won’t let him read. Satan has also heard Leviathan mention a type of novel called a “light novel” multiple times, but he isn’t allowed to read any, as said by Lucifer.

The curiosity as to what the stories that Leviathan reads are about and why he couldn’t read them himself felt like it was killing him. His desire to know was so strong that it pushed him to sneak into Leviathan’s room with the thought of swiping a book for himself. The thought of getting caught by any of his brothers filled him up with adrenaline, his head and hands sweating nervously as he jotted his eyes from one colourful book spine to the next. 

Being too nervous and in a rush to read the titles properly, he gave up on thinking of one to pick out and pulled one out at random, hiding it underneath his buttoned shirt and running to his room as fast as he could, shutting his door behind him before taking the book out with shaky hands and hopping on his bed. 

He ended up grabbing a manga with a magical girl who had white cat ears and a tail on the cover. “Wow, she’s part cat! I want to be part cat, too!” he gleams, his excitement overtaking the fear he felt about getting caught. 

The story started normally for its genre at first, with the heroine at school until she got alarmed by her fairy that a villain was once again causing havoc throughout the city with a new monster, making her find an excuse to leave the classroom before running to where the monster was destroying buildings with its slime and transforming into a magical girl, ready to fight it off.

It was when she got caught by the monster’s slime as to when things were completely new to Satan. The boy reads it with a bit of confusion but more so of interest, gasping in shock, “That monster ripped all her clothes! That’s so rude!”

He continued to read while a lot of questions popped up in his head, making him look at the pictures longer and more intensely than usual as he tried to figure things out. ‘What’s that spore the monster sprayed supposed to do? What’s an ‘aphrodisiac’? Ah, it made her chest stick up! What’s the villain doing to her?’

Turning the page, he couldn’t help but say aloud to what he’s seen, “Ah! He’s shoving it right in her mouth! Why would he do that?!”

He continues to read about the threesome between the villain, the monster, and the magical girl and wonders upon reading multiple times of her feeling good, “I don’t get it, all the monster is doing is touching her nipples. Surely it can’t be that good…”

He looks down at his own chest and puts the book down on its pages to bring both his hands underneath his shirt and to his nipples, lightly pressing against them. “...Maybe it only works with somebody else touching them.”

He goes back to the story and quickly shuts it again when he sees the villain move on from her face to the lower areas. Satan brings the book far away from him on his bed as if it was contagious and squished his hands against his folded legs, biting his lips together from being troubled. The feeling that he’s been looking at something that he really shouldn’t have finally got to him. “He put his- his…! He went inside her…! He split her…”

Although there was a large part of him telling him that he shouldn’t read it anymore, there was a loud voice in his head that really wanted to look at the pictures again and finish the story. Noticing his eyes wandering towards the book, he shuts them tight and squeezes his hands harder between his legs, trying to fight the temptation.

He tells himself inside his head, ‘Don’t open the book, Satan, it’s for bad people! Lucifer said you can’t read these books; control yourself! I’m good at controlling myself!’

However, despite what he told himself, he immediately gave in to the temptation right afterwards and opened the book back to the page he was on. By the time he finished, he felt incredibly guilty without really knowing why.

“I guess the heroine and villain fell in love in the end? Ahaha… Her cat ears and tail were really cute… I want to look at them move around again,” he tries to ease his nerves, giving himself an excuse to look at the lewd pages once more. 

Hearing the voice of an angry Leviathan out in the hall snapped him out of his focus on the pictures, bringing a chill up his spine as he slammed the book shut.

“Mammon, what do you think you’re doing stealing my Pira Kira Shining Star Girls doujinshi?! You’ve gone too far!”

The voice of his second oldest brother could be heard shouting back, “What the hell are you talking about?! I didn’t steal your lame doujinshi- I don’t even know what that is!”

“It’s a fan-made manga, stupid normie! You can’t sell it, give me it back!”

“Listen, I probably did steal a book of yours or two, and maybe a video game, and maybe a few figures to sell…”

“Get to the point before I give you a punch to the gut.”

“But I didn’t steal any book with a name that sounds as stupid as that!”

“You definitely did! Who else in this mansion would steal things other than you?!”

Satan pushed himself in breaking out of his frozen state to slip the book underneath his pillow, his shoulders and legs trembling as he continued to listen in on their argument.

“Fine then, if you believe it was me so much, why don’t you tell me what the book’s about to jog my memory, huh?!”

“It’s about- uh… a magical girl…”

“You own a lot of magical girl stuff, you have to give more of a description than just that.”

“Uh… R- R18…”

“I knew it, it’s one of your freaky stuff.”

“It is not! It’s a form of art!”

“Okay then, tell me what happens in this form of art!”

“There’s- uh- mutated s-slime… and… m-magical girl Aiko Takahashi goes up against it and g-gets caught up in its t-t-ten- hnn…! A normie like you wouldn’t understand!”

Satan started to feel a stomach ache that only got worse the more he heard the brothers continue to fight. The thought of returning the book to Leviathan’s room without getting caught made him more nervous than when he sneaked out with it after seeing what was inside it- which, by the way, he still couldn’t really understand what was inside, only that it must be something bad, especially with the way that Leviathan obviously sounded too nervous to describe it to Mammon.

Just when he thought he couldn’t feel any worse, he heard Lucifer’s voice yelling, “Mammon! Leviathan! I don’t care if you want to have another one of your pointless fights, but do it in one of your rooms instead of shouting about something so distasteful for everyone to hear! Must I remind you that there’s a literal child in the house?”

“So what? Asmodeus talks about this kind of stuff all the time and Satan is still a demon, so it shouldn't matter,” Mammon argues.

“Even if he’s a demon, I don’t want him going out doing something stupid. I already have to deal with enough embarrassment from all of you guys.”

“Hey- say what?! The great Mammon is not embarrassing!”

Leviathan responds calmly, “No no, Mammon, it’s fine. Lucifer is only saying all that because he likes to baby Satan.”

“Ha! You’re right, Lucifer is like a doting mother to Satan, he’s super soft with him! Haha!”

“I am not soft with him, I punish him when he misbehaves just like the rest of you.”

“No use in denying it, Lucifer. You always cut Satan’s apples for him in bunny apple slices.”

“Awww, that’s actually cute.”

“It’s just the easiest way to make him eat his fruits without him throwing a fit, it’s convenient.”

“Uh-huh. Super soft.”

“Mammon, are you asking to be hung up?”

“No, sir!”

After that, Satan wasn’t able to hear their voices anymore, assuming that they must have gone to their rooms. As if he’s been waiting for the coast to be clear, he takes the book out from under his pillow and whines as quietly as he can, “Aaah, Leviathan is going to be so mad at me if he finds out I took the book! He’d tell Lucifer on me and then I’d be in even more trouble!”

He drops himself against his bed and groans into his pillow, having the book beside him with its cover facing the mattress. The images he saw inside the book were flashing through his mind, but he refused to open the book again. His hand wanders over to his crotch, grinding against it between his pants in an attempt to recreate the scenes he saw in an attempt to understand them. “Hah… That does feel a little good, in a weird way.”

He hugs his long pillow and brings the side of it underneath his crotch, starting to grind against it and letting out short whines from the sensation. He lifts his head and squishes his round cheeks together, saying to himself, “Stop it, Satan! You’re going to get into even more trouble if you keep that up! Maybe.”

He picks the book up with both his hands and looks hard at the cover, trying to muster the courage to bring it to Leviathan’s room without getting caught by anyone. He puts it underneath his shirt once more and quietly opens the door, peeping his head out to check if anyone is nearby before stepping out of the door. 

Seeing a set of long legs caused him to yelp in surprise, looking up to find pretty orange eyes looking right back down at him. 

Asmodeus smiles at the sight of him and questions, “Ah, Satan? You’re looking sneaky; what’s that you’re hiding underneath your shirt?”

Satan tries to appear confident by standing up tall and replying, “I’m not hiding anything, I just found Leviathan’s book and am returning it to him.”

He kneels to his eye level and asks, “So why do you have it underneath your shirt?”

“I’m trying to make sure that Mammon doesn’t see it. I heard him admit to stealing a lot of Leviathan’s stuff.”

“Oh, I see. So, where did you find it?”

“On one of the dining chairs, for some reason…” Satan turns his head away from Asmodeus and to the floor, pressing harder against the book to his stomach.

Asmodeus narrows his eyes and leans closer to Satan’s face, saying in almost a whisper, “I overheard the fight Levi and Mammon were having about the book, you know. I heard that it’s a naughty book.”

Satan walks back to his room as he stammers, “I- I didn’t read it!”

“Is that so? Why don’t we read it together, then?” Asmodeus’ expression becomes more cheerful at his little brother’s reaction as he walks into his room and closes the door.

“What? Why? I’ll get in trouble if I read it.”

“But it will be fun, wouldn’t it? And don’t you want to read as much as you can to learn new things?” Asmodeus holds one of his shoulders and says in a low whisper against his ear, “I can help you learn a lot of new things about your body, I’m an expert on that kind of stuff.”

Satan thinks of what happened in the story and responds with shaky legs, “N-no, I’m good.”

Asmodeus gets back up and claps his hands together, bubbling, “Alright then. Since my little brother is lying to me and saying he didn’t read the naughty book, I’ll go tell Lucifer right now that he did and that he’s a liar!”

Satan quickly yanks on Asmodeus’ jacket with one of his hands and admits, “No! No! I did read it, okay? Don’t tell Lucifer!”

“That’s a good boy,” Asmodeus cheers and kneels back down, petting Satan on the head. “I won’t tell anyone now, and for being honest about it, you can give me the book right now and I’ll bring it back to Levi’s room for you.”

“Really? Thanks!” With a sense of relief, Satan finally takes the manga out of his shirt and hands it over to him. 

Asmodeus flips through the pages and can’t help but chuckle. “Levi always has some amusing tastes.” He notices Satan looking up at him with round, curious eyes and hums, “Hmmm. Satan? Do you want to ask me about anything? Like, about something you saw in the book?”

“No…” Satan breaks his gaze from his older brother.

“Are you lying to me again?”

“Ah- I just don’t think that I should say anything about it!”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s something bad… That’s what Lucifer said. He said that talking about things like that is distasteful and you said it yourself that it’s naughty stuff.”

“Hmm~ That doesn’t really matter to me, though, since I’m a naughty boy.”

“That’s not good, Asmo…”

“Why not? We’re demons and it’s fun. Besides, you’re naughty too sense you read the book, aren’t you?” Asmodeus enjoyed seeing the boy get flustered in how he should respond. “Don’t you think that Lucifer’s only hiding these kinds of things from you because he doesn’t want you to become a smarter demon than him?”

The thought of that made Satan’s excessive thoughts of guilt come to a halt, saying in realization, “Hey, you have a point! That’s just like that prideful demon to want to stay on the top with everything!”

“Yep, yep. So, Satan…” Asmodeus gets to his knees to face him eye to eye and continues, “...do you have any questions for me?”

“You won’t tell any of the others?”

It seems that he’s still afraid of getting in trouble. Asmodeus thought that it was really cute.

The older demon brings his finger up to his lips and whispers, “I’ll keep it a secret.”

“Um… Does it really feel good to have someone touch your chest?”

“When it comes to boys, that really depends…” 

By the time Satan started to have second thoughts about the topic, Asmodeus had already lifted his shirt to his collarbone and placed his hands against his bare chest with the boy’s small nipples between his slim fingers. He starts to pinch them until they both turn pink, ignoring the boy’s whines as he notices a blush show up from his cheeks to the bridge of his nose. 

“O-okay, I get it now, you can stop!” Satan stammers, trying to push Asmodeus’ hands away, which was useless since they wouldn’t even budge.

“Your nipples are so cute, Satan! It makes me want to eat them up,” Asmodeus bubbles.

“Huh? You mean like Beel- eep!” Satan squeaked when he felt Asmodeus wrap his arms around his slim waist and push his chest towards his face, close enough for him to feel the tip of his nose. Asmodeus brings his hair aside before licking the small boy’s right nipple, getting a cute sound of surprise out of him. 

He licks his lips before sucking gently against his nipple, pressing and pinching against the other with his free hand.

“Kyah-! Asmo, what are you doing?” Satan questions, flustered by his actions and more so by the strange way his body started to feel.

Asmodeus lifts his head from the boy’s chest, his lips making a “pop” sound when brought away from his nipple. “Does that make you feel good, Satan?”

Satan, not knowing how to describe the feeling, ends up answering with, “It feels weird!”

“Should I stop, then?”

“You don’t really… have to stop… if you don’t want to…” he mutters, not being able to face him as he said so.

“Awww, Satan! You’re so adorable! I’m overtaken by joy!” Asmodeus gleams, giving him a lot of kisses to his chest.

“Aah, no kisses!” Satan complains, pushing against his head in an attempt to bring him away. That only made Asmodeus lower his head down to his bare stomach, giving it kisses from all around. “Gah- hahaha! Quit it out, it tickles there!”

“Does it? Then should I kiss your face, instead?” Asmodeus asks, not caring for the answer as he hugs him tightly around his waist and repeatedly kisses his reddened cheek and soft head.

“Stop it! No kisses! I’m actually going to get angry now!”

“You love my kisses! That’s why your face is so red.”

“It’s red because you tickled me and made me mad!”

“And because you read a naughty book and let your big brother play naughty games with you.”

Feeling embarrassed and a sense of shame, Satan huffs, “Ah…! I- I don’t want to play with you anymore!”

“Awww, you sure? You don’t want me to show you how good it feels under there, too? I love my pretty little brother, so I wouldn’t mind teaching him how to have fun with his body and playing with any part of him that he wants me to to make him feel good.”

Satan falters a bit before breaking free from Asmodeus’ hold and answering, “No, I’ve learnt enough, you can go now and put the book back in its place.” He crosses his arms and adds, “I’m better than to submit to pleasure.”

“Oh, so you admit that the feeling was pleasurable?”

“Ah- I didn’t say that! I didn’t say anything of the sort!”

Asmodeus could tell that the boy was really holding himself back. He gets up and says, “Alright then, I’ll go. After all, I have to return the lewd book that someone supposedly found and seemed interested in.”

“Great. You should do that.” Satan continues to keep a dignified look. However, it quickly fell apart with a fit of laughter when Asmodeus turned back to him to tickle his stomach once more before running off, away from the little boy’s angry shouts.

“Asmo is so annoying…” he grumbles, but despite voicing a distaste for his older brother, he couldn’t stop thinking of him or his touch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that the way I successfully cheer myself up when I’m feeling down by simply imagining a shota Satan smiling joyfully shows that I’m just humble and not that I have shota Satan brain rot.

Satan looks at the mirror which was taller than him, admiring his work on his new appearance. With some research on spells and magic, he was able to cast himself cat ears and a tail the same colour as his blond hair. He really believes that he’s putting his knowledge and love of reading to good use with things like this.

He rubs his cat ears and sways his tail with a joyful smile on his face. “Now I’m a cat boy! I can play with all the other kitties as one of them!” He cups his reddening cheeks as a thought comes to mind and gasps, “I might even be able to marry a cat...!”

He stops having his silly childish fantasies of what he could do as a cat when he felt an irritation from the base of his tail, yanking his pants a little more down to bring it away from it. “There we go. Now I shall live my new life as a cat boy, haha!” he announces excitedly and takes a step, only to fall on his face from tripping over his pants. His light blue underwear with darker blue cartoon fishes was practically showing by now.

Getting back up, he rubs his head and groans, “Gaaah, that really hurt! I won’t cry, though, because tough demons don’t cry, and I’m a big boy!”

The way he threw a massive fit just four days ago over Lucifer refusing to buy him a children’s picture book says otherwise.

“This is why cats don’t wear pants, and since I’m part cat now, I shouldn’t have to, either!” With that idea in mind, he sloppily took off his pants while trying to keep his balance. Taking his pants off caused his buttoned shirt to fall almost at his knees, making him look like he had nothing underneath at all if it wasn’t for his tail sticking up, lifting his shirt from behind and showing his undies. 

Feeling a lot freer, he turns his back against the mirror and tries to look behind him the most that he can, swaying his long tail from side to side. ‘I have to go show my family my new form! They’ll be so impressed by my spell casting,’ he thinks excitedly with a bright smile on his face, his two cute little cat teeth showing from both sides.

He walks out his room and to the common room, finding Belphegor sleeping on the couch with his favourite cow-themed pillow. He takes a deep breath before shouting, “Belphie, wake up!” 

“Urrg, what?” Belphegor grumbles in annoyance, lazily opening his eyes and squinting once he sees his little brother with cat features looking back at him. “What the…?”

“I learnt a spell that turns me into a cat boy!”

“Oh, cool, so I must still be sleeping,” Belphegor responds, closing his eyes once more.

Satan growls in annoyance from his brother’s uninterested attitude and starts swatting his head. Seeing that Belphegor won’t budge, he puffs his cheeks out in anger and climbs on top of him, repeatedly patting his cheek. 

“Aaah… Beeeeel…!” Belphegor calls out to his twin for help in almost a groan, keeping his eyes closed.

Beelzebub comes from the kitchen, a large bag of potato chips in hand and his mouth stuffed with food as he grunts, “Hm?” 

He finds Satan sitting on top of an annoyed Belphegor and understands right away why he was called, easily picking Satan up with one of his hands. Satan holds his tiny hands onto Beelzebub’s big arm and looks up at him, saying, “Hi, Beel. I did a spell and I’m a cat boy now.”

“Huh?” Beel finally notices the ears on his head and responds, “Oh yeah, that’s cool. You look cute.”

“No, I’m a handsome cat, not a cute one!”

“Oh. You’re a very handsome cat,” Beelzebub says, placing him down on the rug and staying on his knees to pet the little boy’s head. Satan closes his eyes and perks his head up, purring at the relaxing feeling (you know, like a cute cat would). 

Remembering that he wants to show off his new looks to everyone, he snaps out of the sensation and pulls away, explaining, “I’m going to go show the others my magic now. Bye, Beel!”

As Beelzebub was telling him bye back, he already ran off to the front of Leviathan’s room, knocking at his locked door.

There’s a moment of silence before Leviathan answers from inside, “What’s the password?”

“Levi, look at the spell I did!”

“Wrong. Also, no kids allowed in my room.”

“What?! That’s not fair! I’ve already been in your room, it’s not special!”

“Ugh, of course a normie would think that- wait, what was that?” Leviathan opens the door and questions with a mean glare, “You went into my room?”

“Uh- it wasn’t on purpose! Mammon sent me in there to see if there’s anything valuable so I went in and back out without touching anything, honest,” he lies, pinning the blame on his brother that has nothing to do with it.

“That scumbag…” Leviathan grumbles, buying his lie. A thought comes to mind and Leviathan asks awkwardly, “So… Um… You didn’t see anything weird in there, did you?”

“Uuuh, no,” Satan lies once again, this time feeling tenser.

“Good…” Leviathan finally gives attention to his cat ears and tail moving around, saying in surprise, “Whoa- what the? Those aren’t fake?”

“They’re not, I performed a spell that turned me into a cat boy!”

Leviathan looks at him from all around as if looking at a statue from an art museum, putting his knuckles to his lips and blushing while gleaming, “That’s so moe! Do you think that spell could work on me? Actually- never mind, it would probably be really gross with me. Now if only you were a 2-D girl...”

With an idea coming to mind, he grabs his brother’s hands and asks in excitement, “Hey, do you want to cosplay as an anime girl?! There are some characters I’m sure you can pull off!”

“I don’t really want to-”

“Come on! Please?! I have the wig and skirt and everything!”

“No! Stop it!” Satan snaps, pulling his hands away from Leviathan’s and stomping the floor.

Leviathan sighs, “Fine. Can I at least groom your tail?”

Satan takes a hold of his tail and looks down at its messy fur before agreeing, “I guess you can do that.”

Leviathan sits down and crosses his legs, taking hold of Satan’s tail and gently rubbing it with his hands. “Aaah, it’s so soft.”

“...You’re so weird,” Satan responds, getting tired at looking behind him to watch Leviathan and going back to facing his head forwards. His ears lowered in relaxation and he soon found a strange sensation as Leviathan continued to stroke his tail that made his legs feel weak, causing him to sit down. “Hmmmm, that does feel nice, though… Purrrrr…” 

He was questioning why his body was beginning to feel so warm when he heard his name be shouted out, making him jump back up on his feet at the sight of Lucifer, who didn’t look to be in a good mood at all with Mammon right next to him on a leash, trying to fight the collar off to no prevail.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Lucifer questions.

Satan tries to look as well behaved as possible as he answers, “I’ve successfully cast a spell that would make me part cat.”

“And why would you do something like that?”

“Because cats are beautiful.”

Lucifer moves his eyes over to Leviathan who was still on the floor and scolds, “Levi, you just let him do this?”

Leviathan justifies, “Huh? No no no, I wasn’t even by him when he did it! And I think you’re missing the beauty in this; imagine Satan as a super moe anime girl with those cat features.”

“Leviathan. Do you want to be leashed and punished with your dear brother here?”

“Nope, I’m good!” Leviathan glumps and hurriedly escapes back to his room, shutting the door.

Lucifer brings his attention back to Satan and asks, “Satan, why aren’t you wearing pants?”

“Because cat boys don’t wear pants.”

“He makes a good point,” Mammon says.

“Don’t encourage him, Mammon. Satan, why haven’t you worked on any of your class assignments yet?”

“Uuuh, because cat boys don’t do homework.”

“This kid’s a genius! Hit me up with some of this cat boy spell,” Mammon responds, immediately shutting up when he received a deadly glare from Lucifer.

Lucifer turns back to Satan with a sweet smile and responds, “I see. Yes, this makes perfect sense. However, you decided to cast a large spell without my permission to live life lazily as a cat, so you’ve been a naughty kitty. Do you know what happens to kittens when they’ve been naughty?”

“They miss out on treats?” Satan guesses.

“No. They get kicked outside for the night.”

“But it’s cold outside…”

“Yes.”

“And there’s a lot of bad demons at night…”

“That’s right.”

“...I’ll turn back to normal and do my homework again, Lucifer, so you don’t have to throw me outside!” Satan cries out, hugging Lucifer’s leg.

“Do you even know how to do that?” 

“Of course I do! Why would I cast a spell on myself if I didn’t know how to change myself back?”

Seven minutes later, Satan was panicking in his room as he flipped from spellbook to spellbook, trying to find a way to retract the spell he put on himself. Very quickly, his fear of Lucifer turned to anger. “Lucifer’s so stupid! If I want to live life as a cat boy, then he should just let me! He’s probably jealous that I know more magic than him! Stupid jealous boy! The next time he comes to me, I’ll bite him!” he huffs and kicks hard at the wall, the impact causing him to fall on his bottom.

Lucifer’s voice could be heard shouting from far away, “Satan! Is that you shouting and kicking things?”

Satan denies, “N-no! That was Mammon!” 

“Oh, come on! I’m literally tied up next to Lucifer!” Mammon shouts back. “Might I say, for something totally undeserved.”

“You broke a priceless heirloom of Diavolo’s,” Lucifer reminds him.

“Yeah, but I was trying to steal it, not break it! So breaking it was an accident.”

“I should put a fire underneath your head…”

“Hey? That’s a joke, right my beloved big brother? Haha?”

Seeing that Mammon has distracted Lucifer from him, Satan goes back to trying to find a way to retract the spell. As he was looking through a book that was almost the size of him, he heard his door click open, causing his ears to go up.

A high, bubbly voice rings out to him, “Hi, Satan~ I figure you’re having a little trouble undoing a spell.”

“Asmo? How do you know that?” Satan asks, furrowing his brows in confusion.

“I overheard your conversation with Lucifer. You know, I know of a way to undo the spell…” Asmodeus says, making the smaller boy intrigued.

“Really?! What is it?” Satan asks, being too desperate at that moment to question how Asmodeus would know.

“You just need a little help from someone else, that’s all.” Asmodeus gets out of his room and holds his hand out to him, calling out, “Come here. We’re going to my room.”

“Are the things we need to undo the spell in your room?” Satan questions, taking a hold of his hand and letting him lead the way. Despite Asmodeus’ hand not being large for a man, it was still a lot bigger than Satan’s, something that was apparent when they held hands.

“Hm. It’s not specifically in my room, but it would be a lot better to do it there.”

The first thing Satan noticed when arriving in Asmodeus’ room is that the usual floral fragrance in the air of roses felt a lot stronger with his new cat sense of smell. 

Asmodeus locks his door before sitting on the silky sheet of his bed, gesturing for Satan to sit next to him. The sight of the boy climbing on top of his bed with his cat ears up and his tail curling up to the mattress was adorable. Once he made it, he sat at the middle of the bed on his knees between multiple pearl pink and white pillows, his tail lying on the mattress from his back to the front of his knees, his emerald green eyes wide in curiosity, and his lips forming a sort of frown that was almost like a pout. It made Asmodeus want to squeeze him into a hug right then and there, even if that would surely make the boy angry.

“Okay, Asmo, hurry up and turn me back to normal!” Satan orders.

“Ooo, someone’s getting impatient. Alright then, little kitty, can I touch you?”

“Touch… me…?” Thinking of what happened the last time Asmodeus “touched” him, he immediately grabbed a pillow to shield himself and rejected, “No way! You just want to kiss me a lot and tickle my stomach again, I know it!”

Asmodeus looked troubled at first before a thought came to mind and he smiled, agreeing, “You’re right, Satan, you saw right through me. Such a smart boy. Alright then, how about this? If you sit between my legs facing away from me, I won’t be able to get to your stomach or your face.”

Satan thinks about it before crawling over in between Asmodeus’ crossed legs, his head leaning against his chest as he looks up to him. “So, this is a part of undoing the spell?”

“Yep, just don’t worry your pretty little head over it.” Asmodeus takes a hold of his tail and starts grooming it with his hands, earning a long pur out of the smaller boy. He holds himself back from the desire of wanting to surprise the boy by kissing the back of his neck, right where the handsome nape of his hair ends.

Satan slouches downwards from the pleasurable feeling and closes his eyes, his cheeks completely red and his body feeling warm. “Nyaaaah… Levi did this to me, too, but it felt different…”

Asmodeus hums before asking, “Do you let anyone touch you, kitten?”

“Not everyone!”

“Is that so? I’d let anyone who interests me touch me.”

“Oh… That’s why you’re out so much…” Satan found himself disappointed over the thought of it, but he wasn’t really surprised. It just made him feel special thinking that Asmodeus gave him his very own treatment that he won’t give to most.

“Do you like it better when he does it?”

That question replaced Satan’s disappointment with embarrassment, keeping his mouth shut in a refusal to answer. Seeing that he’s keeping silent, Asmodeus stops stroking his tail and leans close against his ear, cooing, “Satan~ do you like it better when Levi does it, or me?”

Feeling bothered by him stopping, Satan rubs his head against Asmodeus’ chest and whines out his name. Knowing that he wasn’t going to continue until he gets an answer, the blonde boy keeps his eyes on his brother’s chest as he admits, “I like it better when you’re touching me…”

“Awww, that’s my sweet little kitten,” Asmodeus praises him and continues to stroke his tail. Satan goes back to enjoying the special sensation and cries out in surprise when he felt a quick lick to a corner of his ear. Asmodeus says in a low voice, “Or… should I call you my naughty little kitten? That’s what I heard Lucifer say.”

Satan pouts, “No! Naughty kitties get thrown outside in the cold.”

Asmodeus wanders a hand over to his soft bum that’s only covered by his undies, responding, “But when you run around the house with no pants on, showing off your cute little butt to all your brothers, what would you call that other than naughty?”

“I have a tail now, it just feels better this way…!”

“That’s right, it’s great to do whatever feels good.” 

Asmodeus squeezes the smaller boy’s butt and gets him to cry out, “Nyah!”

He gently pushes Satan to his arms, having him in a position that’s like a cat getting ready to pounce. Leaning on top of him over to his cat ears while continuing to stroke his tail, he mentions, “Isn’t it ironic, though? Lucifer told you that naughty kitties have to go out in the cold, yet here you are feeling warm from being just that, a naughty little kitten.”

“Nyaaah… I feel so hot, Asmo…” Satan felt that his mind had turned to mush, a bead of drool seeping from his bottom lip and hearts in his eyes. No matter how knowledgeable he thinks he is, he can never understand how Asmodeus is able to make him feel so good. He’s only been letting out long and soft moans until he felt a hot breath hit against his tail, making his body quiver from delight and releasing a quicker and louder moan.

“Did that make you feel good, my little kitten?” Asmodeus pecks a kiss on the tip of his tail. “Your tail is so sensitive… just like something else.”

“Something else…?” Satan wonders what he means by that but is too dazed to really think about it. He suddenly feels Asmodeus’ hand against his lower back with the man above him letting out a sound in confusion. “Eh?”

“Oh?” Satan sits up and notices that he no longer has a tail to move around. He touched the top of his head and felt nothing on top but his hair, bringing a bright smile to his face. “Asmo, it worked! The spell is gone!”

“Wow, I wasn’t sure that it would actually work,” Asmodeus responds with a crooked grin and mumbles, “Like, really, I didn’t know…”

The man was caught off guard when he felt tiny hands wrap around his waist in a hug, Satan praising, “You’re so smart, big brother! I love learning new things from you!”

A blush came to Asmodeus’ cheeks as he petted the smaller boy on the head, responding, “Aw… You’re welcome, Satan.”

Satan lets go of him and gets off the bed, pouting, “I still think it’s not fair that Lucifer didn’t let me live life as a cat boy, though…”

“Hmm… How about you try these on?” Asmodeus takes a furry cat ear headband out of one of his many drawers and places it on Satan’s head, holding a handheld mirror up for him to see.

“Oh! I look like a cat boy! So cute,” Satan gleams. He opens the door and steps outside, turning back to Asmodeus to say, “Thank you, Asmo. I’m going to go put on pants now and do my homework so Lucifer would stop lecturing me like a grumpy old man, bye!” 

He gives him a wave before running off, leaving the door to Asmodeus’ room open. Asmodeus decides to lay on his bed instead of immediately closing the door, hugging his arms together against his chest and sighing happily, “Aaah, I wanted to try giving him the tail, too. That would definitely prevent him from wearing anything underneath, though, let alone pants. Lucifer would get so mad at me, haha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leviathan: This whole chapter is like... y’know, “nyah”.
> 
> Lucifer: What?
> 
> Leviathan: Nyah. ☆
> 
> Lucifer: ...
> 
> Leviathan: ...I’ll see myself out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember at the time I was writing this chapter, I was feeling incredibly nervous all day for no reason, so I wrote this to calm down and ended up making it 90% of fluff and comfort. Writing and reading it always makes me sleepy, haha...

The frightened girl tried to catch her breath as she hid under the sink, fearing that she could be heard. She was a sweating mess, her eyes jotting all over the bathroom as she feared the thought of finding out she’s not alone.

She hears a creaking floorboard and freezes, the small things around her like the sink faucet slowly dripping water sounding louder. 

She hears faint breathing behind the locked door before the doorknob begins to rapidly turn, the girl’s heartbeat racing faster and breathing getting shaky. The doorknob suddenly goes still, but she knows she can’t be relieved. All too quickly, the door is smashed in the middle by a running electric chainsaw, the killer showing his bloody mask before a high, ear-piercing scream.

That scream was from Mammon, who started kicking against his seat and shouting with his teary eyes glued to the screen, “Oh my Diavolo, he found her! Eeeeeeeiiiiii!”

His annoying screams were interrupted by a tiny hand covering his mouth, Satan complaining, “Be quiet, Mammon! I can’t hear the movie.”

“Oh man, this scene is brutal… gah…!”

“Are you sure that you’re watching this horror with Satan so you can be his shoulder to lean on if he gets scared? Because it looks more like the kid is fine and you’re the one who needs someone to lean on,” Belphegor jabs, pressing against his head with the hand he’s resting on over Mammon’s many outbursts giving him a headache.

The three brothers were in Mammon’s room, watching a CD of a horror film that Satan wanted to watch. Mammon claimed that as his “cool” big brother, he should be responsible for watching over him in case he got too scared of anything and started crying.

However, knowing how useful Mammon is with horror movies- which is not at all- Belphegor decided to watch with them as well. That, and he enjoys a good horror every now and then.

Mammon tries to counter, “Come on! I bet ya’ Satan doesn’t even know what’s happening throughout the movie!”

“I do know! A group of friends started playing inside an abandoned school and broke a lot of things for fun, and now they’re being haunted by a spirit who lived there by possessing one of the friends' bodies and brutally killing everyone one by one as punishment for what they’ve done. I’d want to slaughter people too if they destroyed my room for fun,” Satan sums up the gruesome story easily and goes back to stuffing his face with popcorn from the big popcorn bucket that was up to his chin when he sat.

Mammon stares at him with his jaw dropped before turning to Belphegor and saying, “He got this from you, you know.”

“I don’t see the problem,” Belphegor shrugs. “He makes a good point, they all deserve to be slaughtered.”

They continue watching with Mammon freaking out every time the mood in the movie gets tense and screams whenever someone gets slaughtered, the other two brothers watching it as if it was a children’s cartoon.

A scene comes where a man steps into his kitchen to find an odd-looking pie on the shelf that wasn’t there a moment ago, taking a slice of it to discover in horror that it’s made with the use of his beloved pet cat.

Mammon snorts, “Ha, come on. That’s not scary, that’s just ridiculous.”

The smallest demon, however, had his eyes widen in terror as his skin went pale and his hand froze in the popcorn bowl, muttering in shock, “There are actually beings who’d kill cats…?”

Satan was frozen in fear throughout the rest of the movie from that one scene, lifting his head up when he felt Mammon get off the couch and turn the lights on. “Man, that movie was so lame, it was almost funny,” Mammon forces out laughter, which didn’t add up to the way he was sweating so nervously.

“Oh yeah, and you were only pretending to be scared to add to the mood, right?” Belphegor responds sarcastically.

“Y-yeah, that’s right!”

Belphegor gets up and stretches out his arms, feeling like he had two big round eyes staring hard at his back. He looks back at Satan and sees that the boy was pressing his legs hard together as if trying to get them to stay still with a tense expression. “Hey Satan, did the movie get you scared?”

“Huh- no! I know it’s not real, only Mammon could get scared by something like that!” Satan denies, getting off the couch and holding his head up high.

“Look, Mammon, a kid is tougher than you. He might even replace you as the second born this way,” Belphegor teases.

“No way in hell that’s happening! He’ll end up becoming a higher rank than you that way, too!” Mammon looks down at Satan and puts a friendly smile on his face, saying, “Anyway, buddy, it’s past your bedtime. If you’re actually scared, there’s no shame in that! Your great and courageous big brother will let you sleep with him for tonight.”

“I’m not scared, I can sleep in my own room. Besides, you only want me to stay with you because you’re too afraid to be in a room by yourself.”

“That’s not… true…!”

Belphegor was already by the door as the two were talking, saying with a smirk before leaving, “Great, then I’m going to bed. Good night, Satan. Night, Mammon, don’t let the ghost that haunts this mansion get to you.”

“No ghost can get to me! I’ll beat them all up!”

Satan could only roll his eyes at his not too convincing older brother, walking off to his own room to get a break from him. 

Now laying on his bed, with the unicorn night light on, Satan keeps his eyes wide open with the seven cat plushies he owns all around him, wanting to keep them all safe in his arms but only being able to hug two in each. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you guys safe from any monsters.”

He hears the sound of footsteps and immediately sits upon his knees, puffing his cheeks out and furrowing his brows as he tries to keep calm. However, hearing a door shut made him lose all his cool, spitting out, “Bvvvvvvfft- I think I need a little backup!”

Just as Asmodeus was about to fall asleep, he heard a tiny knock on his door that made him flutter his eyes open. He clicks his tongue in annoyance and complains while walking to the door, “What could be so important at night that someone has to interrupt my beauty sleep?”

He opens the door and finds that he has to look down to see who knocked, only finding a pile of different coloured cat plushies looking up at him. He thinks, ‘I’ve been visited by odd-looking cats…’

He watches as Satan lifts his head on top of the pile of stuffed animals in his arm, peering at him in a way that would make his large eyes visible, but not the rest of his lower face.

‘And there’s a shy kitten peeping at me from behind them.’

“Uh… Can I… sleep with you?” Satan felt embarrassed asking Asmodeus such a question, but there wasn’t much of an option. He didn’t want Mammon or Belphegor to know that the movie ended up scaring him, and Beelzebub shared a room with his twin. Leviathan would most likely not even answer the door and he refused to sleep with Lucifer, who he’s sure would scold him for watching a horror movie late at night, anyway.

“Of course you can.” Asmodeus moves aside for him to come into the room and closes the door, asking, “I heard from Beel that you were watching a horror movie with Mammon and Belphie, does that have anything to do with this?”

Satan drops his plushies on the bed and doesn’t speak for a second, admitting, “I was fine through most of it, but there was one part that was too much.”

“You poor thing, it looks like whatever that scene was really has you shaken up.” Asmodeus kneels and pets his head, noticing upon touching his sleeve that the boy had sweated a lot. “Oh my, you’re really wet, Satan!” He looked him straight in the eyes with a serious look, but before he could say anything, Satan shouted with blushed cheeks, “I didn’t wet myself!”

Asmodeus was caught off guard by what he said, but after quickly registering it in his mind, he drops his glare and laughs, “Ahaha! I know that, silly, I was just going to say that I need to give you a bath before letting you sleep with me.”

“Oh… Okay…” Not being able to shake off his embarrassment, Satan lifts his pyjama shirt up to his head in order to hide his face.

“Heehee, you shouldn’t hide such a pretty face like that.” Seeing that Satan wasn’t budging, Asmodeus places his hand on the back of the little boy’s head and leans closer, placing a soft kiss to his lips with the only thing blocking the two from fully touching being the thin piece of fabric.

He lets go and Satan quickly pulls his shirt down, his mouth agape and his face flushed. “Wha- why’d you-?”

“There’s my little brother!” Asmodeus cheers, taking a hold of his hand and bringing him to the bathroom. Satan lightly pressed his fingers against his own lips all the while until he was instructed to raise his hands up, Asmodeus lifting his shirt off and causing his hair to get a bit out of place.

Apparently, he’s been thinking so much about the kiss that he never noticed Asmodeus filled up the tub already.

Satan takes off the rest of his cloth and throws them in a pile where his shirt lied. He notices Asmodeus staring and starts to feel shy, turning his head away from him and to the floor. “Why are you staring at me...?”

“You’re growing so fast, Satan,” Asmodeus says with astonishment. “But…”

“‘But’…?” Satan repeats, lifting his head up a bit in curiosity.

“Not fast enough for me to no longer be able to pick you up!” Asmodeus gleams, lifting him by the waist and placing him in the tub.

The warm water puts Satan at ease, making him sink more into it with his back against the bathtub wall.

“Doesn’t the water feel good against your body?” Asmodeus asks with a gentle voice.

“Yeah…” He felt relaxed enough to not remember that he was ever even scared, that is until he heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming from downstairs, making him sit up and curl to his knees, his sudden movements causing the water to splash around him and go unbalanced.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“I heard something downstairs.”

“That’s just Beel. He’s probably getting a late-night snack. Well- when it comes to him, it’s probably a meal.”

Seeing that Satan was still frightened, Asmodeus opens up the bathroom cabinet and takes out a bath bomb. “Look what I have for you, Satan,” he gleams, holding it up to him.

Satan peeks up a bit to look and lifts himself from his legs after being intrigued by the item, responding, “Oh, a bath bomb? I’ve heard about those before, I didn’t know we had any.”

“It’s one of mine. Usually, I wouldn’t let anyone use them, but I don’t mind using one for my little brother.”

He drops the bath bomb into the water and it explodes into a colour of pastel green, the boy’s eyes sparkling as he watches it fill up the water with its green colour, releasing a calming scent of green tea. “It’s so beautiful…!”

Asmodeus adds, “And it’s good for your skin.”

The warmth and scent of the water made it easy for him to relax. “Asmo… Can you not tell anyone that I was scared?”

Asmodeus thought that it was sweet that the boy’s comfortable enough to show him a side of him that he doesn’t want the others to see. “I won’t tell anyone. Besides, you don’t have to be scared; you’re growing so fast that soon, I bet you’d be able to take down anything that challenges you.”

“Would I be able to protect all of my cats?”

It takes Asmodeus a moment to figure out that he’s talking about his stuffed animals, but once he does, he assures him, “Of course, you’ll be able to protect whatever it is you like. Now keep your eyes closed.”

Satan does as told and Asmodeus starts to scrub his hair with shampoo. As he felt Asmodeus’ hands work around his head, he started to think, ‘Is that why Asmo kissed my lips? Because I’m growing? Does it even count when I had my shirt blocking him?’

To his innocent child mind, a kiss on the lips could only mean that a person was in love; that’s what the stories he’s read showed, after all.

There was a part of the boy who wanted to open his eyes so he could see his big brother’s pretty face again, but he didn’t want to risk getting shampoo in his eyes. However, his eyes immediately fluttered open with a bit of tears when he felt a pinch to his nipples, making him let out a moan and cup his mouth in embarrassment.

“Wow, you seem more sensitive with your nipples than before. Have you been playing with yourself?” Asmodeus questions. Apparently, when he finished washing the small boy’s hair and saw that his eyes were still closed, he thought it would be fun to give him a little surprise. Although he was behind him and couldn’t fully see his chest, he was still able to tell that they were hard by the way they felt. “They’re really sticking up, that’s so cute! Is there something else sticking up, too~?”

“Aaah…! Asmo, wait! It’s too hot…!”

Asmodeus lets go and responds, “I’ll stop before I get too carried away. I’m missing out on my beauty sleep, after all.”

What he said was mostly an excuse just to tease Satan and see how he’d react, and the adorably disappointed and conflicted look on the boy’s face with the way his eyes kept moving over to Asmodeus only to quickly look away out of embarrassment was worth it.

“Asmo…” Satan finally says something, trailing off as he tries to find the words to say.

“Yes? What is it, my dear little brother?” Asmodeus was sure that he was going to ask for him to continue touching him, and he was happy to hear it.

Perhaps it was because of the calming scent of green tea, but Satan felt that he really wanted to tell him at that moment and said so with ease as he looked up at him with big, droopy eyes, “...I love you.”

Well, that certainly surprised the older demon; he wasn’t expecting him to say something like that. Asmodeus gushes, “Has my little brother been allured by my charms? I don’t blame you, I love me too!”

“Hey, I’m serious…!” Satan pouts. He lightly swirls around a small part of the water while continuing, “You’re staying up right now just to help calm me down, and you always help me out and make me feel good.”

Asmodeus pets his wet head and responds, “You’re such a cute kid, Satan, mistaking lust for love.”

“Huh? You told me yourself that I’m growing...” Losing his confidence from that response, Satan mumbles and sinks lower into the water, stopping at his upper lips. He had an angry pout, his cheeks blushing red.

Asmodeus finishes washing him and rinsing him off before wrapping him in a towel and taking him back to his room.

Soon, Satan found himself in purple pyjamas that were far too big on him, the end of the sleeves swinging every which way he moved his covered hands and the pants sagging beneath his feet. His wet, tangled hair and glowing skin only added to the beauty.

“Asmo, if you were able to get my underwear from my room, why didn’t you bring my pyjamas, too? Yours is too big on me,” Satan asks, feeling a little annoyed at his last sentence.

“Getting to wear something that I own is like a gift. Besides, I wanted to see you in my outfit; I thought it would look good on you and I was right, you’re gorgeous! The way the buttons are too far apart so parts of your skin peep out from the openings is like a tease, and the way it’s sagging on your body, dangling loosely…! You’re so adorable!” Asmodeus praises, his eyes sparkling. “I applaud myself for my great taste in outfits.”

Satan furrows his brows and denies, “I’m not adorable, I’m handsome. And I can’t walk like this, the pants will make me trip!”

“That’s alright, you have me.” Asmodeus picks Satan up bridal style and carries him to his bed, the boy being so light that it was an easy thing to do. Satan gathers all seven of his stuffed animals before getting under the sheet.

Asmodeus turns off the lights and joins him in bed, asking before fully lying down, “Are you still scared?”

“No, I’m fine now,” Satan tried his best to look mature while answering.

“That’s great.” Asmodeus kisses his forehead before saying good night.

“No kisses! You’re not allowed to give me any hugs or kisses tonight!”

“Huh? Are you mad at me?”

“Yeah, and I’m not saying why!”

“Eeh? That’s not fair…”

“And you can’t be next to me, either!” Satan brings his plushies between both of them, blocking each other’s view of the other.

“But I won’t be able to see your sleeping face this way.”

“Well… too bad! I’m going to sleep now,” Satan huffs, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep.

“Aww… I’m sad that my little brother is suddenly mad at me and won’t tell me why… Oh well...” Asmodeus pretends to be upset before closing his eyes.

Once Satan was sure that he was asleep, he brought aside his plushies and stared at Asmodeus, the moonlight reflecting off of him only making the man look prettier. If it wasn’t for him being known as a demon, his looks could easily have others mistaken him for an angel.

‘It’s not fair that you won’t treat me seriously just because I’m a kid, yet continue to touch me like that… are you just teasing me? I really do love you…’ 

Satan moves closer to his chest and makes sure that the man was truly sleeping before snuggling against it and taking in his warmth, falling asleep in that position.

Feeling a small body nuzzled up against him, Asmodeus was able to fall asleep happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing the bath scene, I got a notification that I knew was from Asmo that said “Satan, you were staring at me just now!” and my mind stopped before thinking, “Eh?”
> 
> Then I read the chat and it’s about Asmo being super happy over the thought of catching Satan’s attention with his new makeup and Satan just agrees with him and I thought, “Eh?! Huh?!”
> 
> The timing for such a scene was too perfect, it’s a little scary... I think it’s some kind of sign.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I diagnose this chapter with silly ecchi fever.

On a beach with a clear blue sky and a raging sun that makes swimming in the cool water all the more enjoyable, there’s a family of demons who plan to enjoy their time of beating the summer heat.

‘Asmodeus… you think I’m some silly kid to tease, but today’s the day I show you how grown up I am.’ With that thought, the small boy stepped out of the changing room, his large water gun that was as big as his hips to his neck in his hand while he held his unicorn swim tube in the other, his little and slim chest puffed up high. His black shades with yellow rims reflected the sunlight off his eyes, something that Mammon gifted him, saying he’d look really cool with it. 

“Oh, you’re ready, Satan? Come on, let’s go to where the others are at; hold my hand so you don’t get lost,” Beelzebub instructs, holding his hand out to him.

“Okay, big brother.” Satan gives Beelzebub the water gun to hold before taking a hold of his free hand- which seems to be larger than the size of both of his own- and lets him lead the way to where his other brothers were settled. “By the way, your tongue is unusually red. Did you eat a snow cone?”

“Yeah-” Beelzebub sees Satan making his all too familiar expression that he makes when he’s about to have a fit and backtracks, “I mean no.”

“You can’t lie to me! Your hand feels cold!”

‘This kid is a Sherlock prodigy,’ Beelzebub thinks and responds, “I got you one, too, it’s just that you took too long and it was very tempting.”

“So you ate mine?! No fair! I want a snow cone, too!” Satan looked about ready to wreck anything and anyone that was in sight for the loss of his frozen treat.

“Yeah, I’d get mad if someone ate my food, too. Don’t worry, I’ll buy you another one.”

“Ah- thank you, Beel!” The boy immediately cheered up. “By the way- um… do I look captivating?”

“‘Captivating’…?” Beelzebub looks down at the boy’s silly eye-catching get-up and answers, “Sure, I guess you could say that.”

Satan smirks confidently after hearing that, his head held up high. 

When the two made it to where the others were settled, they saw that three of their brothers were relaxing in foldable beach chairs and a parasol while the other two were running around all over the place, squirting each other with water guns.

“Stay still so I can shoot at your eye, you stupid crow!” Leviathan shouts, taking a shot at Mammon, the older boy dodging by leaning to the side. “What kind of jerk shoves sand down a person’s swim trunk?!”

Mammon shoots back, literally and verbally, “What kind of loser spends his day at the beach doing nothing but slouching in the shade and complaining about how he’s not in his room?!”

“Do you understand what you’ve done? You stained my Ruri-chan swim trunks! She might never forgive me for failing to protect her!” Leviathan says before a load of water hits his face.

“Good! Don’t wear that thing in public!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?! Eat rocks, demon scum!” Leviathan shouts, picking up a handful of pebbles and flicking them at him.

“Ow! Hey- that’s cheating! Foul! Foul!”

Belphegor questions while watching them in the comfort of his chair, “Shouldn’t you stop them before things get ugly, Lucifer?”

Lucifer lifts his sunglasses and squints at the two before bringing it back down and responding, “I’ll let the children play their games for now.”

“Aaah, the wonderful sight of two hot body demons chasing after one another, it’s one of the many joys in life,” Asmodeus sighs dreamily.

Wanting to get their attention, Satan loudly clears his throat, all three boys taking notice of him.

“Oh, hey Beel, I set up a chair for you,” Belphegor says, ignoring Satan.

“Your exercises really do pay off,” Asmodeus gleams, eyeing Beelzebub up and down.

Satan clears his throat again and this time stands up straight.

“Satan, didn’t I give you a tank-top? Why aren’t you wearing it?” Lucifer questions. 

That’s definitely not the kind of attention Satan was wanting. ‘Of course the man who wears a full-body swimsuit would want me to cover up,’ he thinks, continuing to stare at them as he waited for the right reaction.

“Why’s the kid staring so hard at us?” Belphegor asks. He becomes more confused when he catches the boy huff from his nose.

“I think he wants to hear compliments on his looks,” Beelzebub answers.

“Oh, that’s very understandable,” Asmodeus responds. He looks at Satan and compliments, “You look so cool, Satan, very stylish.”

A wide smile quickly spreads across his face, blushing modestly as he responds, “Hah…! Well, I have been researching beach trends for the best of outcomes.”

By “researching beach trends”, he means he’s been looking at toy magazines and saw a section for popular beach equipment, but they don’t need to know that.

Asmodeus nods his head and says, “It’s always great to know the latest trends. Anyway, now you compliment me.” He strikes a confident pose on his beach chair and waits to be praised.

“Oh- okay, uh- your eyes are very beautiful.”

“Please, do go on.”

“Your hair is pretty in the sunlight.”

“Aren’t my legs gorgeous?”

“They’re really gorgeous.”

Getting into it as if it’s a little game, Satan tries his best to think of many compliments to give, Asmodeus enjoying himself all the while.

“Compliments don’t really mean much when you guys are asking for them,” Belphegor points out.

“Still, it’s nice to see them so happy,” Beelzebub responds.

“Hey, Satan, come play water guns with us!” Mammon calls out while waving to him.

“What do you mean ‘us’? I’m not playing,” Leviathan rejects.

“Come on, man, you’re enjoying this just as much as I am.”

“You think it’s fun to get shot with water and have stones thrown at you? This is what makes you a masochist.”

“I want to play!” Satan completely forgets about the manly act he was trying to pull and sets down his swim tube before running up to Beelzebub and getting his water gun from him.

The boy was about to charge out into the sun until he heard his oldest brother sternly call out his name, making him halt and turn around. “What?” he huffs, annoyed to be interrupted from his play before he could even start.

“Come here,” Lucifer orders and wags his fingers to him. The boy rolls his eyes before walking over to him, handing him his arm as was hinted to him.

“Just as I thought. You can’t play until you put on sunscreen.”

Satan brings his shades a little down and smirks, “Heh. Oh Lucifer, it’s silly that you think I’d listen to you. Do you see what I’m wearing? These are shades; not only does wearing them protect me from the sun with its magic, but it makes me look grown-up, too, and grownups don’t have to listen to their big brothers.”

“Grownups don’t wear five grimm shades and randomly believe that they possess a magical power that protects them from UV rays.”

“How wrong you are. You should know that I, of course, don’t believe things at random. I had an adult tell me that these glasses are magical; they used to be owned by a sorcerer and are said to make the wearer a lot more manly and cool.”

“And who’s the ‘adult’ who told you that, exactly?”

“Mammo-” Satan cuts himself off and stands still for a moment before taking his shades off and dropping them in the sand, wanting to pretend that he never felt so confident over cheap shades that his most foolish big brother gave to him and hyped up just to mess with him. “I'm going to turn this water gun fight into a water gun war with Mammon.”

“After you put on sunscreen.”

Satan groans before hearing his name get called by Asmodeus, turning around to him and seeing he already has a bottle of lotion in his hand. “Come here, Satan, I’ll help you out. It would be a shame if you get a sunburn.”

He slouches as he walks over to him while pouting, “It’s such a bother…”

“Alright then, I’ll put some on myself, first.” Asmodeus squirts a good amount of sunscreen on his hands and rubs it from his fingers to his shoulders, stretching out his slender legs as he rubs the lotion onto them.

Satan stared all the while in mesmerisation, only looking away when they both made eye contact. Asmodeus watches the boy fumble a bit with his movement, finding it entertaining. He gets out of the shade, a little far from where his brothers set up, and lays a towel on the sand, humming, “Hmm~ Satan, can you be a dear and get my back for me?”

“You need my help?” The boy felt pretty special about that, considering how many times he’s been the one needing help.

“Yes, I just need you to rub sunscreen on my back.” Asmodeus lays on his stomach and rests his head against his arms, lifting a leg in the air.

Satan gets on his knees next to the man and applies the lotion on his hand, rubbing it together against his fingers. The entire time he was doing so, his eyes were on Asmodeus’ slim back, rubbing the lotion on him with full focus. He gets the feeling that the increased heat he feels isn’t being caused by the sun. 

“Don’t be shy, Satan, you can get in any position you're comfortable with. I want you to touch me all over so you don’t miss a spot,” Asmodeus said, purposely making it sound erotic.

“Alright…” Cheeks blushing, Satan was glad that Asmodeus is resting against his stomach, or else he could’ve seen just how entranced and embarrassed the boy is. He spreads his knees out right on top of Asmodeus’ rear, not paying attention to where he’s at exactly or how it would look in their positions as he places his fingers lightly against his back.

“Aah~!”

“What?!” Satan was surprised by his brother’s sudden moan from a simple touch.

“Sorry, just reflexes. Pay me no mind, do continue,” Asmodeus apologises with a grin, having made such a sound on purpose.

“Okay…” 

Satan continues to spread the lotion from the man’s smooth back to his pretty shoulders, Asmodeus letting out lewd sounds of pleasurable moans and pants all the while. 

“Wow, Satan, you’re really good with your hands… Aah~!”

His face completely red now, Satan whines in frustration, “Stop it! You're doing this on purpose to mess with me!”

“Doing what on purpose, my dear little brother? You mean looking this beautiful? I can’t help it, I was born this way.”

“I mean the things you’re saying!”

“Oh? I’m not saying anything weird, am I? Besides, you’re the one teasing me, grinding against my butt like that.”

Satan pressed his small knees against Asmodeus’ hips as he denied, “I’m not!”

“Oooh, there you go, you did it again. You know, if a person repeats a certain motion too much, they start to do it without even noticing out of habit. Have you been playing in special ways with your plushies that made you develop that habit?”

The thought left Satan speechless, the boy wanting to deny it but being too embarrassed to speak, the strong blush that has spread on his entire face not getting any better. “Okay, I’m done! That’s enough of that,” he manages to say, getting off of Asmodeus.

“Thank you, darling.”

The boy hears his oldest brother shout out his name and goes stiff over the thought that he’s been overhearing them the whole time.

“Satan! Your face is already looking red.”

He wanted to bury his face in the sand at that point.

“That’s why I told you to put on sunscreen. If any part of you starts to sting, I don’t want to hear a single complaint from you.”

Usually, Satan would get mad over being told something like that and would make a fuss, but at this point, he’s just glad that the man gave him an excuse to cover up why he actually looked that way. 

“Aah, yeah! Yeah! You’re absolutely right, Lucifer, sunscreen is important!”

“Oh? Yes, glad you know…” The boy’s one-eighty turn left Lucifer too surprised to know how to respond.

Satan feels the sunscreen he was holding gain more weight, looking down to see Asmodeus holding on to its cap. “I can help you out with that, Satan.”

After what just happened, Satan feels like accepting his proposal would only lead to him getting teased more. “I can do it by myself,” he says firmly, bringing the lotion away from him and turning around.

“Well, I guess it would be easier for a small boy to reach all his spots than a big one…”

Satan immediately turns back to Asmodeus and holds the sunscreen out to him, saying, “I just remembered that I can’t reach everywhere, so you can do it for me.”

“Alright, arms up,” Asmodeus instructs, getting the lotion ready on his hands. Satan makes sure to stand tall as he lifts his hands, the mature look he was trying to achieve quickly failing when he felt slender fingers dance around his rib cage. 

“Gyaah- haha! That tickles! Hahaha- stop it!” the boy laughs uncontrollably, curling forwards and shutting his arms tight.

“Got your chest, and now your stomach-”

“Hssss hahaha! No! I can’t- heehee!” Satan falls on the sand, trying hard to hold back laughter to no success.

Asmodeus lifts his hand from the boy’s belly and says in surprise, “Geez, I’m not even trying to tickle you; you’re really ticklish.”

“I’m not! Do it again, I won’t feel anything this time,” he denies, getting back up and standing stiffly.

“Okay then… First comes the stomach!” 

Satan does his best not to flinch.

“And the arms!”

He blows his cheeks out to hold in any laughter when Asmodeus brushes against his armpits.

“And your back and face…”

He was starting to feel proud of himself over being able to keep his stand. Holding his head up high, he thinks, ‘Asmo must definitely be impressed by me!’

“The legs… and… underneath the trunks!” Asmodeus slips his hands from the boy’s thighs to under his swim trunks, right up to his hips.

“Aah-! Hey! The sun doesn’t shine under there!” Satan shouts in shock, trying to push Asmodeus against his shoulders.

“You could never be too sure~”

“What do you mean by that?!”

Asmodeus takes his hands off of Satan and the boy falls to his knees, pressing his thighs together and puffing his red cheeks out in anger. 

Asmodeus tries to cheer him up, “Aaawww, don’t be mad, I’m only playing with you.”

“I know you are,” Satan huffs. He thinks to himself, ‘This isn’t good at all, I’m letting him tease me too much. At this rate, he’ll only ever see me as a child. I have to do something…’

Once Satan got up with determination, he felt a ray of cold water hit against his bareback. Any attention he had on Asmodeus instantly got thrown away as he turned to Mammon and shouted, “Hey, that’s not fair! I never even got my gun yet!”

Mammon smirks and says in a husky voice, “All is fair in love and war, baby.”

He gets his face splashed by Leviathan, who laughs and mocks, “Was that supposed to be cool? It was lame.”

“The only thing that’s lame is your geeky swim trunks!”

“My swim trunks is moe! Moe!”

In the time they were having their silly little fight, Satan was able to get his water gun and shoot the both of them, letting their water gun fight continue as they ran around the beach and shot one another.

During their play, Satan’s eyes wandered over to Asmodeus and noticed him fawning over Beelzebub as the man was lifting weights.

“Wooow Beel, your muscles seem even larger than before! Can I take a picture? Or two? Or ten?” Asmodeus asks.

Beelzebub answers, “You can take as much as you want as long as you quit touching me. It’s making it hard for me to exercise…”

Asmodeus took a large step back and Beelzebub was about to sigh in relief, but he felt a shot of water hit his arm that prevented him from doing so. 

“Sorry, it was an accident,” Satan apologises, although his face doesn’t look the least bit sorry.

Two more times of Asmodeus following Beelzebub around to get handsy with his muscles and the large man being splashed with water by Satan, he was beginning to believe that what he’s doing isn’t actually an “accident” like he says it is. And so, the next time Beelzebub notices Asmodeus taking a step back from him to avoid the water, he turns right towards where Satan was pointing his water gun and opens his mouth, taking in all of the water Satan tries to shoot at him.

“Beel, hold on, that water isn’t filtered...” Asmodeus says in disapproval, knowing that nothing he says would make Beelzebub want to stop.

Satan lowers his gun in surprise over how the man could catch the water in his mouth so perfectly and take so much, Beelzebub having enough time to swallow the last of it. “Satan, I think I know why you keep on getting me now,” he says.

“You… you do?”

“Yeah…” Beelzebub smiles and continues, “You want me to join you in the water gun fight, right? I’d love to play with you, but we don’t have any more water guns for me to use.”

“Oh, thank goodness. Here- take mine,” Leviathan says, thrusting the toy over to Beelzebub.

“Seriously, dude? You already give up?” Mammon shouts out to him.

Leviathan snaps, “Shut up! You won’t reel me in with your ‘gamer Levi sucks at games’ taunts any longer! Stay back, idiot!”

“‘Idiot’?! You could’ve at least called me a normie!”

“No, only an idiot would run around in the flaming sun playing the same stupid game for so long without losing energy! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go lay in the shade… and faint,” Leviathan says, shuffling away. He really does look drained.

“Well, that’s lucky. Now I can join you guys,” Beelzebub cheers, splashing Satan with lots of water as the small boy shut his eyes. “Isn’t this great?”

Satan sticks his small tongue out and spits some water out before opening his eyes and answering, “This is wonderful.”

He truly does think it’s wonderful; now that Beelzebub will be running around to play with Mammon, there’s no way that Asmodeus would be chasing after him- “Where did Asmo go?”

Satan spotted him leaning against the back of the beach chair that Lucifer laid on, swooning, “Even with the full-body swimsuit, your figure is really making me feel things~”

“That’s something I did not need to know,” Lucifer responds flatly.

Satan grits his teeth and stomps closer to them. However, once he took another look at his oldest brother and his water gun, he pauses, beginning to reconsider things. ‘I can’t shoot at Lucifer… Besides, Asmodeus would just go to some other demons or succubus if I keep doing this.’

Asmodeus was admiring his reflection in his handheld mirror when he heard his little brother call out to him, “Asmo, I want to play with you!”

He puts his mirror down and questions, “What do you want to play, exactly? I don’t want to do something that will ruin my hair.”

“I want to bury you in the sand. I set up a towel under a beach umbrella so you can lay your head and not get sand on your hair.”

“Ooo, that sounds relaxing. As long as you don’t get any sand near my face, I’ll let you do it,” Asmodeus complies, letting the small boy drag him excitedly by the hand to the umbrella he set up.

When he laid underneath the shade and let his little brother cover his legs and arms up with sand, Asmodeus felt comfortable enough to close his eyes. Just as he was about to fall to sleep, he felt something that brought all the energy back to him. The boy sat right on top of him with a warm smile on his face, yet his eyes showed a sense of mischief. 

“I already buried your hands and legs, Asmo, don’t move so I can get your torso… well, it’s not like you could move even if you wanted to.”

The weight of the sand really did prevent the man from being able to move, something he only noticed when he tried to test it out. “Ahaha… Satan? I was thinking of how you were shooting at Beel the whole time I was with him, and, to be honest, I might have been teasing you because I thought it was cute that you wanted my attention,” Asmodeus admits.

The boy’s smile remains as he responds, “I’m not cute, I’m handsome.”

“Sure. So, like, I was thinking, I might have teased you so much that you’d want payback, but surely my little brother doesn’t have something as cruel in mind as to leave me here in the sand, right?”

“Of course I won’t leave you here, Asmo, I want to play with my big brother.”

“Aawww, I knew you wouldn’t want to leave me- gyah!”

“Pardon me, my hand slipped.”

The way he pressed directly against the man’s left nipple was definitely not an accident. 

As if wanting to be assured, Asmodeus questions, “Satan, are we playing with the sand?”

“The sand? I’m done with that, now I want to play a grownup game.”

‘So he is getting payback,’ Asmodeus thinks. He slips out a moan when the boy starts playing with his nipples, pressing and rubbing and pinching them just like he was shown by him. “Ah! Wait, I’m really sensitive there!”

Satan hums and responds, “I don’t really get it, but you look so cute right now. I set up the umbrella in a way where none of our brothers will notice us and the shade helps, so only I get to see you in this way.”

‘He’s sweet with his words and he doesn’t even know it! There’s no way I’m letting a kid take the better of me,’ Asmodeus thought, questioning, “Satan, do you actually know what you’re doing? If Lucifer catches you, you’re going to be in a lot of trouble, especially since you’re doing this in public.”

“Doing what in public? Playing with my brother in the sand? He’s not going to be mad at me for that.”

Unfortunately for Asmodeus, Satan has picked up his way of teasing and sneaking around things. 

The boy presses his knuckles against his lips, looking shy for the first time during their current situation. He lowers down to Asmodeus’ chest, closes his eyes, and starts to suck on his left nipple.

“Hah- aah! Satan, that’s too hard! At least let my arms be free!” 

Satan lifts his head and responds in almost a mutter, “But I can do all I want with you this way...” 

He brings himself back down to his chest, but this time, he goes to his side and rests his head against him, feeling his heartbeat against his ear. “I don’t have large muscles like my brothers and I’m much shorter, but I still wish you’d see me as someone big.”

“Um… Satan… I really… Uh…” Asmodeus sounded like he was only half-listening, having a hard time saying what’s on his mind.

Satan places a quick kiss on his lips and tries to not stammer as he says, “See? I have feelings that grownups have and know everything there is to know now, I’m just like an adult.”

Even when it was just a quick kiss, it made the boy shy enough to not be able to face him, his hand cupping his mouth and his face blushing red. Asmodeus really wished he could move his arms right now just so he could squeeze him in a hug for such an adorable display. However, he remembered the troubling situation he was in when Satan went back to sitting on him between his groin.

“Ah! Hey, are you still able to move around in there?” He rocks his hips to try to make out what’s the hard thing he’s feeling underneath his butt. “Or maybe it’s a big shell?”

The motion was so teasing that it only made Asmodeus feel more pent up and frustrated, crying out, “Ah-! Oh, aah…! Satan, you really don’t know everything just yet!”

“What’s with you right now? If there’s something in the sand that’s bothering you, I can take it out! You just had to say so,” Satan says. However, before the boy even began to rub the large pile of sand off of him, his attention shifted to a volleyball that landed right beside the two.

Belphegor calls out to him, “Hey, Satan, I didn’t even notice you there. Can you throw the ball back to us?”

The brothers were playing two on two, the twins on one side and Lucifer and Mammon on the other.

“Okay,” Satan gets up and takes a hold of the ball, throwing it the best he can. Belphegor catches it and thanks him.

“At this point, I think it would be better to switch you out for Satan, Mammon,” Lucifer sighs.

“What?! I play way better than that shrimp!” Mammon shouts. 

“I’m not a shrimp! I’ll show you!” Satan fumes.

“Uh- hey, Satan? Sweetie? You’re going to help me out, right?” Asmodeus reminds him.

“I’ll get you out, Asmo, but right now, I have to fight for my pride and shut Mammon’s big mouth up! Don’t worry, no one will notice you with the umbrella and shade in the way, so you’ll be okay.”

“That’s sort of the problem, though!”

“I’m going to show you that I’m a man by winning this thing,” Satan says with determination.

“You can show me in another way!” Asmodeus cries, but by then, the boy has already run off to play with his brothers. “Satan, wait! You can’t just leave me like this, that’s too sadistic! Please…!”

The man takes a deep breath and thinks, ‘Okay, this is fine, all I have to do is think of something that’s a major turn off. Just think of something unattractive…’

However, when he’s just been dominated and played with by his little brother, who was so cute with the way he tried to look confident in taking charge but couldn’t help being shy over giving him a kiss… “Aaah, this punishment is too much! I’m seriously pent up! Somebody, help me! Sataaaan!”

The only brother who could hear him was Leviathan who was lying not too far from him. Unfortunately, Leviathan thinks that all of that running in the sun is making him hear things. The man mutters as he tries to read his manga in the shade, “I’m still hearing weird erotic sounds from nowhere… I don’t watch that much hentai, do I…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 800+ hits, 800+ people who know that I dream of shota Satan a lot and really like 4 x 5... I’m feeling a little shy now, haha. Anyway, I have a lot of ideas, but if you guys want to share an idea I could write about, that sounds fun.
> 
> Chapter 5 will be special.


End file.
